


Space Travel Playlist

by Silverscorpio11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is absolutely Catradora's no.1 fan, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra is a little shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Glimmer is done, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adora being a dumb jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverscorpio11/pseuds/Silverscorpio11
Summary: Adora and Catra learn to navigate their feelings and the new aspects of their relationship while traveling through space to restore magic to other planets.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 32





	Space Travel Playlist

The soft hum of the engine, and the odd groaning of metal (most likely from Entrapta undoubtedly scurrying through the ship's insides) was surprisingly comforting. The Fright Zone wouldn't exactly be called "homey," but the familiar noises were more relaxing than the heavy silence in the thick walls of Brightmoon. The tip of her tail twitched lazily; she figured a nap couldn't hurt.  
Before she could slip into unconsciousness, the almost silent hiss of the door sliding open made her tail slowly begin to puff up. A cold tingle of anxiety slithered down her spine to coil into a hard knot in her stomach. Blood thundered in her ears, and her sleep fogged mind raced to catch up; going through plans of action and imperceptibly readying her claws for the clone.  
She bit the inside of her lip, straining her ears for the inevitable footsteps. Focusing on keeping her face as smooth and unassuming as possible. Maintaining a soft, steady breathing rate. The bastards had a habit of looming over her to rouse her, and she could grab his arm and reach to tear at the chip on his neck. And for the one most likely outside the door, she could-  


"Catra?" Adora's low voice, still in the doorway, nearly had her melt into the bed. Despite her best effort, her ear flicked back to try and catch the sound better. A muffled snort at the action nearly made her groan. Her heart still beat painfully against her chest, and she huffed quietly instead of answering.  
"C'mon, Catra, I know you're awake. I can see how poofy your tail is under the cover," the blonde said slightly louder and definitely way more amused.  


This time she did groan, hand going to smooth down her fur as she rolled to glare at Adora leaning against the doorframe. "Ugh, I'm trying to sleep," she growled out and flopped back down on the bed.  
Her traitorous ear swiveled again as her girlfriend let out a scoff before crossing the room in three long strides. She listened to her shuffle hesitantly before plopping down on the bed by her curled feet. Odd, Adora had gotten into the habit in the past month of laying down and pulling Catra into her arms any chance she had. Rolling over, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde curiously.  


She refused to meet Catra's eyes, looking shy and uncertain. A faint blush had settled on her fair cheeks, and she fidgeted with her fingers before softly poking at one of Catra's toes peeking from under the blanket. Silently, she stroked at the fine fur before gently pulling the blanket fully over her foot. 

A silence settled over them as Adora went from twirling her fingers to picking at a loose thread in the sheet. Catra watched her with half lidded eyes. Obviously her girlfriend had something she wanted to say, but was unwilling to begin. And if she wasn't going to offer an explanation for interrupting her nap, then Catra wasn't going to push her to talk before she was ready. The blonde had a bad habit of balking at talking about her feelings if she thought it would impede on someone else.  
So, instead she was going to indulge in her favorite past time. Annoy Adora. 

Gazing at her thoughtfully, she took in Adora's tense shoulders, still fidgeting fingers, and almost always present brow furrow. Well, sitting up was out of the question. That would draw too much attention. Maybe....letting her tail tickle Adora's nose? No, she would just move away to give Catra "her space."  
Her eyes fell Adora's hands, plucking at the loose thread......by her feet. Perfect. 

Slowly shifting to be more fully on her side, she rested her face in her propped up palm. Adora hadn't move, good. She very carefully wiggled her foot from under the cover, happy that the material was light and didn't move too much. Slowly, slowly, she moved her foot until it just barely pressed against Adora's hand. She made sure to keep her face turned just enough to keep Adora in her peripheral.  
She almost giggled as the other girl absently ran her finger against the fur on her smallest toe. She ran it one way, making it stand on end, then smoothing it back down. She made a few more passes, and then covered her back up. Her weird need to make sure Catra was settled comfortable was going to be her downfall.  


Catra waited a few seconds, counted Adora's quiet breaths to 100, before inching her foot back out. She let it bump against Adora's hand again, nearly letting a purr out as those fingers caressed her foot; they moved from the side to the top in an unidentifiable pattern. And then she smoothed the fur back out before tucking it back under the cover.  
How many times could she do this before she caught on?

The fourth time, Catra's tail was thrashing in amusement and affection. Adora was always so gentle when covering her back up. It was a battle to keep a purr from rumbling up in her chest. She didn't wanna give herself away so easily.  


The seventh time, a niggling of annoyance and even more affection bloomed in her chest. How could she be so oblivious? Catra was constantly hyper aware of every time their skin brushed together.  


The ninth time, a seed of hurt had settled in Catra's chest. Adora was still deep in thought. Her eyes were unfocused on her hands whether they were picking at the sheets or tracing against her foot. It had only been a month since the Heart. Had Adora already gotten tired of their budding physical affection before it had even fully bloomed? 

Ten. Ten times was apparently how many times she could bump against her before she caught on. Adora's head popped up, taking in her barely opened eyes and carefully blank face. The picture of innocence. A picture her girlfriend wasn't buying if her raised eyebrow was any indication.  
Resolutely refusing to meet Adora's eyes, she nearly lost her composure as the girl deliberately ran a finger up the sole of her foot. Her tail thumped against the bed in her effort to remain as unbothered as possible. She let her eye flick to Adora, took in her ridiculous smirk, and didn't say anything as Adora once again pulled the cover over her foot. However, this time she did it with exaggerate slowness as her blue eyes bored into the side of Catra's face. Her hands had finally stilled.  


Oh, she was definitely found out. Her tail thrashed in anticipation. Her claws were unwittingly kneading into the firm mattress under her. How was Adora going to retaliate? 

She let the moment stretch between them. Adora's eyes hadn't left her face. She still refused to return her stare, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to help but pounce. The excitement coursing through her almost had her wriggling as she contemplated her next move.  


So, Adora seemed adamant in not making a move at all tonight in any way. She was going to have to give her some sort of push. With only one feasible course of action, she glanced once more at the girl and nearly smiled. She let her foot inch one final time out from under the cover. Neither of them seemed to breathe as her food just barely brushed against Adora's hand.

"Adora!" she shrieked, only half prepared as the the blonde had caught her ankle in a lighting quick grab; deft fingers immediately began to dance along the bottom of her foot.  


"Catra!" she responded, easily grappling the magicat's other leg and she squirmed on the bed in an attempt to stop her tickle attack. Squeaky, desperate laughter was pulled from her lungs as she thrashed around.  
She could feel tears well in the corners of her eyes as Adora mercilessly tickled her. A shot of warm, tingly affection coursed through her as the blonde began to laugh too. Her thrashing was half-hearted as she let her girl's strong arm pull at her, settling her weight over Catra in an attempt to move from her feet to dance along her ribs. 

As soon as Adora let one arm fall beside Catra's head to stabalize herself, Catra's whole body froze. The breathlessness from laughing had gone from warm to a sickening cold, tight sensation. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were sucking down needles of pain instead of air. Instead of expanding, they were constricting under the unrelenting weight of hard muscle pinning her in place. She couldn't see Adora anymore. Her vision graying at the edges, she couldn't hear anything of the rush of liquid filling her ears. 

Just as suddenly as it had settled over her, the pressure was gone. She could see the dark gray metal of the ship above her. She sucked in air as she shot up, frantically looking around. By her feet, carefully not touching her, was Adora sitting back on her own legs. Her face was pinched in a helpless grimace of worry.  
Blinking rapidly, she looked down at her hands; white knuckles barely visible as her claws had apparently sunk into the mattress. 

She looked back up, and forced her muscles to relax. Her eyes roamed over her girlfriend's face. From her furrowed eyebrows, watery blue eyes, and quivery frown, she was about to let loose a torrent of apologies and offers to talk through Catra's freak out. And, damn it, she loved when Adora coddled her. Wrapped her up in her strong arms and whispered that she loved her, that she was here for her. That it always felt like her world had narrowed down to Catra and only Catra. 

But now wasn't the time. She had been selfish for long enough- before and even after the Heart. As much as she wanted to crawl into the safe space against Adora's body, she couldn't this time. Adora had come to her about something, and if she let her shift focus onto her problems, then it would be like pulling teeth to get her refocus if she deemed Catra's problem more pressing. It was an absolutely endearing and infuriating habit that she had developed in their childhood. 

Taking a steadying breath, she smirked at Adora. "What," she growled playfully, "can't pin me, Princess?" And when Adora's "we should talk" face didn't automatically disappear, she stuck her tongue out and whapped her dead in the face with her tail.  
She almost shrieked again as the taller girl lunged at her. Pulling her claws from the mattress a fraction to late, she scrabbled to grasp at the fingers trying to get leverage to flip her. And if she let her fingers trace the firm muscle along her arms longer than necessary.......well, who could blame her?

Not wanting to make it easy, she slipped her thigh between Adora's legs. She barely let herself enjoy the dark flush that spread rapidly across her face before throwing her weight enough to flip Adora on her back. She reveled in the surprise in the blue eyes before grappling with her arms in an attempt to pin her.  
She nearly squeaked as Adora bucked beneath her. Feeling the muscles in her arms was wildly different from feeling the firm abs roll against her center. A hot rush of need distracted her enough for to be flipped back over. She couldn't even bring herself to resist; she very much wanted to feel Adora pressed against her. 

"Hah!" the blonde huffed out quietly, conscious of Catra's sensitive ears. "Pinned ya!" Her blue eyes seemed brighter with her face flushed and blonde hair messily falling out of her ponytail.  


Blinking up at her slowly, Catra let a slow smile pull at her lips. The sheer want that had pulled at her lower belly was overcome with a deep sense of love. She completely loved this doofus with her goofy grin and ridiculously big heart. She leaned up and bumped her nose against Adora's, smirking as the other girl froze. She turned and nuzzled against her cheek, a soft purr began to rumble in her chest.  


"Catra," was whispered softly against her skin, almost a question.  
She began to pull back, let her lips drag against the soft cheek. She reveled in the soft intake of breath as the hand that had been pinning her moved; one went to rest against the bed beside her, the other came up to cradle her face. Instead of letting it guide her, she moved to press a kiss against the tip of the blonde's nose, letting a giggle loose as her girlfriend crossed her eyes to try and watch.  


Letting her head fall back to rest against the mattress, she felt a surge of arousal as Adora's eyes glanced down at her lips, before feeling her calloused fingers move to swipe her thumb over her bottom lip. She was so very attempted to let her tongue dart out against it. The way Adora was looking at her, with such awe and love, made her rethink. She needed to kiss her properly.  
She brought her hands up, carefully pulling the rest of the dark blonde hair loose. Let her fingers slide through her silky strands to pull her head down. Nearly moaned as their lips brushed against each other with the barest of pressure before sliding against each other lovingly.  


Carefully keeping it light, even though it was almost physically painful to do so, she pulled away before Adora could do more than let her tongue swipe across her lip. They still needed to talk, and making out would throw any notion of discussion out the air lock. 

While Adora looked down at her in confusion (Catra was notorious for initiating and maintaining their makeout sessions for as long as possible), Catra took in how her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and heat had settled all along her bones. In contrast, Adora's heartbeat barely sounded like the fluttering mess in her own chest.  
And that just wasn't going to do. If Catra was uncomfortable, then Adora was likewise going to be uncomfortable. Fair was fair afterall. 

Her tail lashed, and she smirked before husking out softly, "Hey, Adora."

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are going to each be inspired by a song that I'll list with each chapter.  
> This one is "Say Something" by Lucas and Steve.


End file.
